The Hoenn Adventures
by The Click Kid
Summary: Thomas, Ash, Brock, Misty, and May travel though the region of Hoenn dealing with Drama, Danger, and Love and sex
1. Chapter 1

Hoenn Adventures

Prologe

Its the final round of the Hoenn Leauge Championships. On one side is regining Kanto Leauge Champion, Ash Ketchem and his Pikachu, the last pokemon left in this tourment. On the other side is regining Johto Leauge Champion, Thomas Campbell and his Salamence, his last pokemon in this tournment. The two trainers are staring across from each other. Ash says," Thomas, its time, Pikachu Volt Tackle." Pikachu takes off running across the arena gathering electric. Thomas is staring and finally yells out an attack. " Dragonbreath now!" A powerful green flame comes from salamence's mouth and hits pikachu dead on, blowing him back towards ash. He yells,"we may be friends but I will beat you here and now."

In the stands are Misty Waterflower, May Birch, Max, and Brock Slate are watching the two best friends battle. " This battle is intense" says Max. " I know, Just didn't think it would come down to these two." said Misty. They look back to see salamence getting shocked by a Thunderbolt attack. "Damn, that was a big attack" The four trainers just look and stare at the battle field looking at the two pokemon. The large dragon pokemon breaths fire out of her mouth for a flamethrower attack sending pikachu flying back towards ash.

Back on the battle field, the two trainers are Pikachu and Salamence are on there last leg. Both are almost out of it. Thomas yells to "Ash remember our first battle between bagon and pikachu" Ash Just shakes his head. Then he calls out an attack, " Thunder!!" Thomas looks and yells out, " Hyper Beam" The two attacks hit and smoke and dust flies. The Fans await to see the results of the attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoenn Adventures

The Begining -Towards Petalburg

Thomas Campbell is walking through the small town of LittleRoot on his way to pick up his first Hoenn pokemon. With him is May Birch on the way to get her first pokemon. " What type are you going to get," May ask. Thomas fiddles with the poke ball around his neck witch holds a green bagon and another on his belt with a beldum. " Don't really know, find out when we get there. May looks at Thomas and pouts," you have to be so difficult." Thomas just laughs and continues walk towards the lab.

Already at the lab is Kanto Champion Ash Ketchem. He is getting his Pokedex upgraded. With him are the Kanto gym leaders, Misty and Brock. They are sitting down when a two traiiners walk in. The boy says, " Prof. Birch I'm ready for my starter. " ok Thomas" Prof. says. Thomas walks up to the first pokeball he sees and relases a Mudkip. " I want this one" he says Prof. Birch gives him Mudkip his pokedex and 5 pokeballs, Before Thomas leaves Ash speaks up and says," hey the names Ash, is this your first pokemon." " No, I'm also Johto Leauge Champion." "How bout we battle one on one" Ash says," sure" and they walk out side. May, Brock, and Misty follow them.

Brock decides to be the reffere and annoces the battle. "This will be a one on one battle between Thomas and Ash" Ash looks at pikachu on his shoulder and he hops down. " A pikachu eh." Thomas says, "ok then" He pulls the pokeball around his neck and out pops a bagon. Brock says" begin" Thomas yells out the first attack, " bagon, dragonbreath" A green flame comes from bagons mouth straight at pikachu. "Quick Attack" Pikachu easily dodges the attack and hits bagon hard sending him flying back at Thomas. " ok then, Hydro Pump" Water comes rocketing from bagon and sends pikachu into a tree " ok now Pikachu , Volt Tackle" Pikachu runs toward bagon gathering electritic along the way. " Now, Headbutt" Thomas says. The two attacks hit and once the dust clears both pokemon are knocked out. " This battle ends in a draw."

Afterwards The whole group is talking. "So you already have three pokemon." says Misty. Thomas nods and says" i have Mudkip, Bagon and Beldum" Brock says, "You have some talent, I have never seen a train with such control over a dragon type." May is playing with her new Torchic. She says," Ash, is Pikachu your only pokemon with you?" " Yeah, all my others are with Proffeser Oak." Thomas is petting his bagon when he hears this." The Prof. Oak eh, he gave me my first pokemon, A Charmander" Misty looks and sees beldum floating towards her. " Well hey cutie," she says as she pets beldum on the head" Thomas looks surprised. "Thats the first person other than me Beldum likes."

The next morning Ash, Thomas, May , Misty, And Brock are walking on route 101 towards Odale Town. Ash looks and sees Thomas Studying the wild pokemon. Ash asks," what are you doing?" "Studing the pokemon, by watching them in nature i can understand how they battle, like that Wurmple over there. It likes using status effects." The group continues walking Brock and Ash are talking about the new pokemon they have already seen. " Thomas, why do you carry bagon around your neck." Thomas looks at them then looks at bagon's pokeball. " My dad was the old Hoenn Champion, and he gave this to me" he says letting bagon out. Misty looks at it and ash checks it out in his pokedex. Dexter says," bagon, the rock head pokemon, this pokemon dreams of one day flying, as a result it jumps from cliffs everyday." " Wow" says Misty. Bagon walks along side Thomas. May replies, " same thing with beldum?" Thomas replies with," No Steven Stone gave this to me."

The group finally arives in Odale town and heal up their pokemon. They are sitting in the pokemon center waiting for Thomas to get off the video phone. " Yes mom i made it, and im on the way to petalburg tomorrow, ok i'll see you there bye." Thomas walks over to Nurse Joy and gets his pokemon from her and walks over to the rest of the gang. "Ok guys were leaving for petalburg tomorrow." Thomas looks over and sees ash getting a pokeball from the PC. " Thomas, I would like you to meet Cyndaquil" Out pops the pokemon. It walks up to Thomas bagon and they have a pokemon talk. "looks like they get along" said Thomas. Misty decides to show the pokemon she has. She lets out a sedra and a seaking. May lets out torchic. Brock lets out Fortress.

The next morning they are on the way to petalburg along route 102 when they ran into a trainer named Joe. " Excuse me but can you help me" He says, " I have lost my Treecko and my wingul can't find him." Thomas looks at Ash and nods. " Ok we will help" Thomas replies. The group goes around looking for it. They end up coming on it defending itself from a group of Zizgagoon and a Linoone. "Treecko get out of there" Joe yells. The next thing they see is a larger Treecko come out of the bushes. It uses Quick Attack to scare away the mob of pokemon. Ash looks on and tells pikachu to use thunder. Pikachu hits Treecko dead on. Treecko charges at pikachu with a Quick Attack. "Double Team" Ash says. The Treecko has now idea where were the real one is. Then Ash says, " Its mine now" and throws a pokeball. The Pokeball easily catches the Treecko. " Yeah, that was easy" Thomas just looks at Ash and calls back his Beldum. " You got to it before I did, Lucky" Misty looks at Thomas and Ash. Brock interups, " Sorry to break up the moment but Petalburg is right there" Sure enough Petalburg is right there. Ash sees the pokemon center and the gym. Thomas looks and says, "We rest here" The rest of the group looks and agrees, as they walk into Petalburg


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Petalburg and Onward to the Forest

I forgot the Disclamer in the first two chapters so here we go: I, The Click Kid, Do not own pokemon x2

The next morning Ash wakes up and Thomas is nowhere to be found. Ash thinks he is training so her doesn't worry about him. In the other bed he sees Brock laid out. Ash just laughs and gets dressed. He leaves the room and walks towards the door with pikachu on his shoulder, cyndaquil and treecko on his belt. He walks past a still sleep Misty. " Morning Ashy" she says. " Morning Mist" he replies. They walk there seprate ways. Ash then realized what they just did. She had called him ashy. Only people who really cared for him called him that. Misty had always shown feelings for him. He tossed that thought away and went to look for Thomas. He is walking towards the beach to see Thomas battling May with her newly caught wurple. "Take Down" , Thomas yells. His beldum ended the battle with that. " Nice one Beldum" thomas said as he petted it on the head. Ash tells thomas, " Lets get out first badge" Thomas looks at him and says, "Thats not the first gym, thats my dads gym the fifth one" Ash looks and says, " ok lets go see your dad then"

The group walks into the gym and the first person they encounter is Thomas's dad, Norman. " Son, I see you made it to the gym." Thomas just nodded. Norman looked over at Ash and the group. Thomas looks up and sees Slaking sleeping. "Same old lazy pokemon" says May. Brock just looks on. " So Thomas and Ash, if you don't know, I'm the fifth gym leader." He says as he looks around," You both have to get four badges before you battle me, understood. They both answer, "yes"

The next moring the group is already on the road to Rustboro City. Thomas is walking ahead of the rest of the group. Ash is walking a few feet behind him. May and Misty are girl chating behind them. Finally Brock is last. Thomas's Mudkip is walking beside him as they walk into the Petalburg Forest. Ash finally says something," Thomas what pokemon are you planning on getting next." Thomas looks at Ash and says, " I need a fire type, I might just get the baby Charmander in my PC." Misty looks at the two guys as they round a corner. The group comes to a halt as they see a guy looking around. "um hey, im looking for shroomish, but i can't find any." May answers.," nope, haven't seen any." Than a guy in a red suit comes from the bushes. " You, Devon Research, are taking up my time i need those goods now!" The reasearcher runs behing Thomas. " My name is Steve please help me" Thomas looks and says," go Mudkip" The team Magma grunt says, "ok then, Go Poochenya" "Now" Thomas says,"Hydro Pump" A blast of water hits Poochenya hard and sends it flying. Thomas then says," now Tackle" and that knocked it out. " damn says the team magma grunt" Ill get you next time. " Thank you" Says Steven. " Here take these great balls and let me get back to Rustboro.

The group contiunes in the forest. Ash is just staring into space walking next to Thomas. Then Thomas whispers to him, " Do you like Misty, Ash?" Ash gives him a puzzled look and looks at Misty who is picking Pecha berries with May. " Yeah, just a little bit, Why" " No reason" says Thomas. Ash Just looks at Thomas and thinks 'does he like misty?' The group contiunes after stoping to pick some berries. Thomas had let out Bagon now. Bagon was headbutting trees and disturbing some Slakoth. Luck for them there were no Vigoroth in the tree. Thomas looks and says," you know what misty and Vigoroth have in common?" Ash has the puzzled look on his face. " There temper" he says. Ash gets the joke and laughs. Misty looks at Thomas and pulls out the Mallet. "What did you say?" She says. "Nothing, really" he replies. They Continue there walk untill they are out of the Woods


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rustboro City and The Rustboro Gym

I Dont own pokemon

And for those asking "Wheres the Sex"...Next Chapter..Promise

The Group Finally is out of the forest and in Rustboro City. Ash looks around and says," To the gym" and starts to walk off, but Thomas grabs his shirt and says," Hold on Speedy, we have to get a room at the Center, then we get to the gym." They group goes along draging Ash along, Ash having a sad look on his face. In the center Thomas lets out all his pokemon. "Ok guys, I'm starting with Mudkip, If i have to i will use all of you" Thomas says. Ash does the same thing. May looks at Ash will talking to Misty. " Do you like Ash?" Misty looks at May then looks at Ash a couple of times. She knows she likes him. She has been with him this whole time and is finally showing feelings for him. " yeah I do, a lot" she says. May looks at Misty, but doesn't show her disaproval. Thomas looks at his team one last time and calls them back. " Ok Ash, To the gym"

The group walks into the gym. Roxxane looks at them and says," Hello, my name is Roxxane, the leader of this gym which of you will battle first?" Thomas steps foward and lets out Mudkip. "Ok go Nosepass" The reffere says," Batttle begin" " Mudkip, Iorn Tail" Mudkip does a flip and slams his tail into Nosepass. Nosepass staggers back. "ok, Rock Slide, Nosepass" Rocks come flying straight at Mudkip. " Dodge them and use Hydro Pump." Mudkip bounces from rock to rock and then uses a powerful Hydro pump to push Nosepass back. " Nosepass Tackle." The tackle hits and sends mudkip back. Then Mudkip starts to glow. Ash looks and says," Mudkip is evolving." It evolves into Marshtomp. " Ha ha ok, Now Marshtomp, Muddy Water" A brown wave of water hits Nosepass and Knocks him out. Roxxane looks and says, "ok you beat me, here is the Stone Badge. " Thank you" says Thomas"

Next, Ash steps up. "Go Treecko" Roxxane looks at the Treecko and sends out here pokemon." Go Graveler" Ash looks at it. "Ok begin" " Bullet Seed, Treecko" It shoots seeds out of its mouth and they hit Graveler. She thinks and finally says an attack," Rock Throw" Rocks go flying towards Treecko. " Dodge" Treecko dodges the rocks with its speed. " Damn that Treecko is fast" says May and Thomas. " ok Treecko, Quick Attack" The attack hits and Graveler rolls back towards Roxxane knocked out. " The winner is Ash" says the ref. " Congrats Ash, here is the Stone Badge"

The group is just about to walk out of the gym, when they run into a person they haven't seen in a while. " well Ash is trying to be Hoenn Leauge Champion" says Gary Oak, grandson of Prof. Oak. " Yeah he is gary," says Misty, " why does it matter" Gary gives her a look and then says, " There is a trainer named Thomas who is suppose to be really good." Thomas then walks up and looks. " Who is this?" he ask. Ash looks and says," Thomas, this is Gary, my rival" Gary looks at Thomas, who is a few inches taller than him. " So your the great new trainer on the rise." Thomas looks down on Gary and says," Yeah" "well good luck on getting you badges, I'll see yall later" Gary walks off.

The group makes it outside and is about to turn the corner when they hear, "No, please don't take those goods!" and they see Steve running off. " You think we should help him?" says May. " It would be best" Brock says. The group runs off after Steve. They see him looking for the Aqua grunt. " Guys, please help me" he says, " he went that way" The group finally tracks him down and gets the goods back to Steve. By the time they do that it is getting late. On the way to the center Ash looks and sees Thomas with his arm around Misty's waist whispering in her ear. Then he sees something he thought he never see. Thomas nips at Misty's ear and Misty whimpers a little. Ash starts to feel a little jealous. May looks at this and walks over to Ash. " Is Ashy-boy a little jealous of Thomas" she says quitely. " Shut up" Ash says. Thomas grabs Misty and picks her up and spins her around. Then Ash hears two words he never thought would happen. " You, me bedroom tonight." Misty says. Thomas just shakes his head yeah. Ash just starts to fume. May looks at Ash and starts to hold him back.

At the pokemon center that night, Ash is peeking through Thomas door to see Misty riding Thomas. He turns and walks back to his room. unfortnatly for Ash he didn't see the whole thing. In the room Misty had Thomas tied down with cock rings on his dick and a butt plug in his ass. She was forcing Thomas to be her sex toy for the night. "Thank...you...Thomas" misty says as she rides him hard. All Thomas can do is look up at Misty and grunt. He has been trying to escape from her grasp all night. The next thing he notices is her pulling the plug out his ass. She says," You ready to be fucked." Thomas sees a very large strapon, and the next thing Misty has Thomas legs over her shoulders and inserts the Strapon into his ass. All That is heard is muffled yells for help as Misty fucks him into a sleep.

The next moring The group walks out of the Pokemon Center. The whole gang notices Thomas is walking with a limp. He just checks on Bagon, Beldum, and Mudkip. Ash looks at Treecko, Tallow, and Pikachu. "well, were to guys" Misty says. Brock looks at the map. " The next gym is in Dewford, an island." "I think I can get Mr. Briney to take us." says Thomas. May looks at him and ask, " You know him too?" Thomas nods. Brock says, " What are we waiting for lets go!"


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys and girls...its the one and only Click Kid. Ok...first off...sorry bout the long almost year of not posting new chapters. I will get back to that next week actually, this story being the first one. Second off...i plan on adding some newer stories to my lovely neglected fanfiction page. I will also get some more things done. My plan is to finish three chapters for this story by next saturday, But it could be just two with my state test coming up as well as spring football practice, and the state championship ring ceremony coming soon. So My few fans, be on the look out for new Chapters.....CLICK KID, OUT!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys..its time for a new chapter. Sorry for it being UBER LATE

Disclaimer...i don't own pokemon...or anything else for that matter. ( But i do have payments on a new jeep)

Ash, Thomas, and the gang had arrived in Dewford Town three days ago, Thomas had already challeged the gym and was awaiting Ash to exit, when this lovely blonde beauty came to speak to him.

"Hello cutie, whats your name?" She says as she runs a manicured nail down his chest.

"The name is Thomas beautiful, what is yours if i may ask" He says turning on his charm that can pull almost any girl.

" It's Jessica, " she says turning around and grinding against Thomas. " God your a hot one."

" I know sexy," he says as he grabs her ass. " Your not bad yourself."

They engage in a hot and heavy kiss right outside the gym. People look at them but they don't care. Soon enough Ash and the rest of the gang come out of the gym.

" Alright stud, stop lip locking and lets go, next stop is Slateport City." Says May.

Thomas gives this look of 'you bitch' and lets go of Jessica. " You guys had to beat Brawly so quickly." He replies. He turns and gives Jessica his number and walks off with the group.

The group boards the boat and makes their way to Slateport. Once they arrive on the beach the walk up to a couple of random battles. Thomas's Charmader had evolved to join his Marstomp, Bagon, and Beldum. Ash on the other hand still had Pikachu, Grovyle, his newly caught Corphish and a Swellow.

" You know yall dragged me away from getting some nice pussy." Thomas pipes up as they look for Captin Stern. " She was so willing"

Ash looks at Thomas and says, " Is that all you think about, fucking and winning battles?"

Thomas thinks and says, " Just about"

May and Misty both look at Ash and Thomas and just shake their heads. Brock is just in a trance with all the beautiful women around him.

"So where is the next gym?" says May

" Mauville City, it's an electric type gym" Says Thomas.

The group then comes up on something

" Is that who i think it is?" says Ash

" Yup, Team Aqua, once again" Says Brock

Team Aqua had forced their way into the Oceanic Museum. " Captain Stern might be there" Says Misty

Once the group got into the museum, they split up.

**Thomas**

Thomas is walking around the museum and runs into a female grunt.

" Hold it right there!" she yells

"Well aren't you beautiful, whats your name" Thomas says with no fear.

" Stacy, you must be Thomas, I have heard about you." She says

" Well Stacy, you look a little horny" Says Thomas, " you going to let me get in that skirt of yours."

" Maybe " she says as she pushes him against a wall. She kisses him forcefully and he runs a hand down her back to her plump ass.

"I can't wait to pound this plump ass of yours." Says Thomas as he unbuttons his pants.

"I just want to taste that large dick I see." she says as she goes to her knees. She starts to stroke his dick slowly and roughly. She then wraps her mouth around it and bobs slowly back and forth. Thomas grabs her firey red hair and starts to move her faster. Everytime she takes his dick deeper and deeper.

" Argg, I'm cumming" says Thomas as he releases his large load into her mouth and down her throat. She swallows it all down

"Oh my god," she says, "That was great" she then pulls up her skirt and shakes her ass. Thomas walks behind her and slides his dick into her wet pussy. It slides right in and Thomas assumes she is not a virgin when he meets no resistance. He starts to pound quickly into her without warning. Every thrust is like she is climbing the wall.

"Oh my god, harder, faster, deeper" she says, "OHHHHHHH, Thomas, pound my slutly little pussy."

"As you wish slut, whore, my cum dumpster" Thomas says as he pounds her even harder. He grabs her hair and pulls her hair back.

"Oh yesss, I love it rough, show no mercy to my body" Stacy says, by this time she as came about three times.

" No mercy coming up," Thomas says as he pulls out her pussy and forces it into her ass.

"OH YES, I'M A FUCKING ANAL WHORE!" She screams as she comes and blacks out. Thomas cums into her ass and pulls out, gets dressed, and leaves her dripping with cum.

"I wonder where Ash and the rest are?" Says Thomas to no one inpertiualar.

**Well people, there it is the newest chapter. The writers block is final gone, and now that im out of school i should be able to get em up more often (lol get em up)**

**ok people. Read and Review. Review are my friend. Flames are not. Flamers get killed by my Modest Salamence. Perfect Sp Attack Perfect Speed. His Dragon Pulse hurts.**

**THE CLICK KID, OUT**


End file.
